


Reversonality Day

by AmberGlory



Series: The Crack Ships You Need [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chihiro loves sending out blackmail to others, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I literally looked up date ideas for this I'm way to invested, Nekomaru loves his girlfriend so much he can't say no to her, Nekomaru you shy idiot just say you love her we all know you do, OOC characters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seriously ship these two more they're adorable together, Sonia really loves new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: "Because!" Sonia began, throwing her arms out.  "We are now allowed to begin dating the people we find most intolerable! And they can no longer refuse!"Swiftly she grabbed Nekomaru's hand, squeezing it while savoring the yelp of surprise that came from the man. "Quick, you must partake on a date with me."Nekomaru's brow furrowed. "Wait, Sonia-"•Being a princess, Sonia loves to join in on new activities. Though sometimes, her ambition tends to get a little out of hand..





	Reversonality Day

Nekomaru turned, finding himself face-to-face with a smug smile. "Today is National Reversonality Day." Sonia said, still retaining her smile. "Did you realize that, Nekomaru?"

"I didn't." Nekomaru mumbled as he twisted back, eyes once again fixated on the phone in his hand. "Why should I care though."

"Because!" Sonia began, throwing her arms out. "We're allowed to date the people we find most intolerable! And they can no longer say that they will not!"

She quickly grabbed Nekomaru's hand, squeezing it while savoring the yelp of surprise that came from the man. "Quick, you must partake on a date with me."

Nekomaru's brow furrowed. "Soni-"

"One date. To see if we are good for one another."

"Soni, please lis-"

"Yes I know, we're not the most compatible as simply friends. I honestly prefer the company of both Gundham and Chihiro. But let us try this. I believe it will be very exciting for the both of us." She fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes practically glowing with joy.

"Sonia," Nekomaru gently shook off her grip, giving the girl opposite of him a confused stare. "We're already _dating_."

Crossing her arms as if she were a child Sonia fell backwards, resting her head against the other side of the couch. "if you continue to act that way maybe we will not be."

A few seconds passed before Sonia groaned, arching her back. "Nekomaru, I would like to go out." she stated, calm and collected as if she was ordering one of her own guards back at the castle.

An almost apologetic look crossed his face as Nekomaru shook his hand. "I'm sorry, Soni, but Mondo's gonna be coming over soon and I can't leave now."

Like a princess in a fairy tale Sonia fell once more with a breathy sigh, only this time Nekomaru nearly yelled as her head hit squarely onto his crossed legs.

Her lip wavering, eyes glimmering with tears, Sonia gave a pitiful whine as she stared up. "I beg of you Nekomaru. Please reschedule this."

He shook his head again.

"Then I will have no choice but to send all of our closest friends your latest attempt at cooking!"

Nekomaru choked, launching his head forward. Sonia giggled at the action, lacing her fingers into his now shaking hand.

"What?" He gasped, stuck between both crying and laughing out loud.

"Judging by your reaction you heard what I said. I will send everyone I know of the video I have of you trying to successfully bake muffins, Nekomaru." Sonia restated, voice cold.

"You know you're saying that to the person who has so much blackmail that I could drive a post office out of business, right?"

Sonia snorted, twisting her head so that she could finally lock eyes with Nekomaru. She gave him a sly grin, sending light shivers down his spine. "Who says I don't have blackmail of you, _darling_?"

Warning signals blared in his brain.

"I guess," he watched as his partner began to show him a true smile, practically glowing with a raw excitement. "I can hold it off for now."

"That is such great news!" Sonia cheered. "Then let us begin our date this moment!"

* * *

Nekomaru started down at the neatly folded paper in his partners hands, whisking away the thought of refusing to check and see what was written there. "Soni, what is this?" he boomed, failing to hide both his fear and excitement due to the sheer volume of his voice.

Sonia clasped her hands together as the larger of the two finally plucked the paper out of her own grip and began to unfold it slowly. "You were correct earlier when saying that we have been in a relationship. For quite some time in fact. So, I have decided to create our own version of a scavenger hunt!"

He snorted, though the sound fell short as he scanned the neatly written list before him. "This is a long list." he noted dumbly, flushing at the soft laugh that erupted from Sonia's lips. "Of course!" she replied. "I made sure to cover all the important moments we've had with one another so far!"

"Then let's get started, then!" Nekomaru bursted, startling the poor girl as his face began to set into one of pure determination. "If you don't start now, there's no way we're gonna get this done!"

Throwing up her hands with a cheer the princess followed after her companion, excited to begin their journey.

It wasn't long before the man let out a loud "YES!" quickening his pace as he arrived at a small riverside. "Our first destination! We have done it!"

Nekomaru seemed very proud with his accomplishment, pumping on fist continuously in the air as he let out whoops of joy. Sonia offered a smile in return to his antics as she sat down, leaning forward so that her hand could run though the icy water that flowed in front of her.

"Do you know why I chose this spot, Nekomaru?" At the mention of his own name the man stiffened, but relaxed at nearly the same point when he realized who had been speaking to him. "This was where I had first gotten the chance to meet you."

He knew. The day still was a clear place in his mind. "You went to see Gundham, right?" he questioned, beaming at her affirmative nod. "And instead you talked to me for like, two hours!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Gundham was very upset with me afterward," Sonia giggled. "He spent so much time setting up that picnic only to have me miss it because of a good conversation." 

She closed her eyes, tilting her head so that the sunlight cascaded down her face. Nekomaru couldn't help but stare at her, already feeling the light blush that tingled on his own cheeks. 

With a grunt he stood up, shaking off his blush as he took the paper in his pocket back out. "Let's keep going Soni!" He cried.

Maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

Sonia hummed, nodding as she stood up as well, brushing off the pebbles and dust that had attached itself to her skirt. "Alright, Let us do that."

She offered Nekomaru a bright smile. "I am very sure you'll love where we are heading next."

* * *

 "Man, that was exhausting as _shit_." Nekomaru groaned, laying back against the bench and he rested a hand on his forehead. He quickly retracted it however, seeing as it was already drenched with sweat.

"That comes from the man who is supposedly the Ultimate Team Manager." Sonia replied, though even she couldn't refute his statement. She squeaked as Nekomaru drove his hand forward, ruffling her hair as she feebly tried to push him off.

When he was finished, he tiredly lifted a finger. "Team Manager doesn't mean I have to force myself through heat like this, Soni." He reminded her.

Sonia stuck out her tongue, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. "You should do it more often then, Nekomaru! This was a very nice day, at least in my own opinion. Shall we do it again some time?"

The man gave a short thumbs-up, then sighed once more. "We gonna head back now, Soni?"

Sonia gasped at him, clearly aghast by his words. "Of course not! There is so much more to do here that we have no yet experienced! The date may have concluded but the day has not."

"Love that attitude." Nekomaru winked. "But I think its time we call quits. Everyone has their limits, and I think we've both hit ours."

"But we will not stop now. I do have blackmail of you, or did you not recall that statement?'

Nekomaru gave her a sly smile. "Where do you plan on getting more, exactly?" He responded.

"Chihiro's thought process revolves around how they can be, and how can I say this delicately, a dick to their friends, remember?"

There was a pregnant pause, Nekomaru's face going white and his pupils shrinking as what was said finally registered in his mind.

"Oh shit."

Fumbling he ripped his cell phone about, punching in the number that he now considered deleting from his contacts.

"I hate you." He grumbled to Sonia as he held his phone up to his ear, listening nervously to the ring of the unanswered call. The girl grinned in return, leaning forward so that she could peck him lightly on the cheek. "I love you too, my prince."

He swatted her away, but nothing was left to hide the fierce blush that he now adored.

She had won today, and they both knew it.

"Nekomaru-kun?" Chihiro's voice sounded drowsy, allowing the man to wallow in the fact that he had woken them up for his.

"Chi I SWEAR STOP SENDING CRAP TO SONIA SHE'S USING IT AGAINST ME FOR HER OWN GAIN."

A soft sigh responded on the other end of the call.

"It sounds like she's learning from you then."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously why isn't this ship more popular? These two are so sweet together, I swear.


End file.
